Three years of support is requested by the Ohio State University (OSU) to continue a three year project supported by a Science Education Partnership Award (SEPA). The application proposes to target grades 5-8 students and introduce them to careers in health professions, disseminate the newly revised curriculum, plan and implement workshops, develop interactive computer software, develop assessment tools and disseminate materials to teachers. This outstanding application addresses an important general health-related scientific topic in the middle school curriculum regarding healthy bones.The investigators are highly qualified and there is good evidence of partnerships with school districts and teachers as well as health and educational professionals. The curriculum was well developed and the continued plans to disseminate through clearing houses and appropriate meetings is innovative.